Broadly, transducers employing sensor members have been used for many years to provide an electrical voltage signal depicting changes in a variable of interest being monitored by the transducer over a prescribed range. More particularly, transducers employing sensor members such as strain gages have been used for many years to monitor stresses arising in objects from various forces imposed thereupon. Generally, such transducers are operative to provide an electrical signal which lies within a predetermined range that by various means can be converted into information concerning the nature of the force causing the signal to occur when the force lies within a prescribed range.
Although it is highly desirable that such transducers provide a linearized output signal proportional to the force being imposed upon the object over a prescribed range, such is not always the case since many transducers, particularly transducers employing one or more strain gages, for one reason or another, provide a non-linear output signal profile over a prescribed range of forces imposed upon the object which interferes with the accuracy of measurement as well as causing considerable cost and expense in replacing such non-linear sensor member with one predetermined to provide a linear output signal over the prescribed range or having to modify or repair such non-linear transducer so that it provides a linearized output signal profile over the prescribed range.
Systems heretofore used for linearizing non-linear transducer signals however have generally employed complex and expensive hardware provided with large memory units containing large amounts of stored information required to linearize the non-linear signal as an entire entity in order to provide a linear signal over a prescribed range.
In view of the above, a need exists to provide a simple and economical system for linearizing an electrical non-linear transducer output signal for improving the accuracy over a prescribed range as well as eliminating the cost and expense of having to either replace or modify or repair such non-linear transducers to provide a transducer capable of providing a linear output signal over the prescribed range.